


Memories

by orphan_account



Series: Doofus Rick and Morticia [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Doofus Rick is still a cinnamon roll, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Incest, Kissing, Morticia's Past, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Part 2 of this little series. Morticia has been living with Doofus Rick for a short time, when he unknowingly triggers memories of the Ricks she ran away from.





	

After a few days with her new Rick, Morticia had hope that this time, it would be different. He was so much nicer than the others, always asking about her interests, he bought her a new camera, he even offered to take her and pay for it when she mentioned wanting to get more piercings or a tattoo. She thought that maybe, she wouldn’t have to run away again.

Then came the incident.

She had been helping Rick with something, when he went to pat her on the back, as he did most days. Unfortunately, she’d just stood up, causing his hand to land right on her butt. He’d immediately jerked his hand back and apologized, but she found herself having flashbacks to her other Ricks. That was how it always started. An “accidental” touch, on her butt, her chest… a touch lingering too long… a hand moving from her knee, higher, long fingers drifting to her inner thigh…

She’d quickly excused herself and locked herself in her room. She debated about running right away. She knew how this would end, she’d had 8 Ricks who all followed a pattern, with few variations, and she knew the pattern would leave her feeling lost, trapped, scared, and violated. She didn’t think she could take another sleepless night next to a Rick who had passed out drunk after he was done with her, or worse, the rough, violent sex that her first Rick enjoyed so much, which left her sore and bleeding.

She was seriously considering just getting her things and leaving, when she heard a gentle knock on the door. “M-Morticia? C-can we talk…?”

The girl hesitantly opened the door, allowing Rick into her room. He looked so worried, and for a moment, Morticia wondered if she was wrong to be so suspicious.

“M-Morticia, what’s wrong…? Is it what happened earlier? I-I-I swear that was an accident, it-it won’t happen again.”

Remembering hearing those words from so many other Rick made her tremble with that old fear and anger. “Sure it was,” she muttered angrily.

He looked a little hurt for a moment. “It really was! I-I’d never purposely make you uncomfortable…”

“Sure… Th-that’s how it always starts…”

“How what starts…? Morticia… Wh-what did your old Rick do to you?”

Morticia felt herself tearing up and roughly brushed her hand over her eyes. “Rick **s** … Plural… And what d-do you think they did? I’m a f-fu-fucking Morticia, we’re practically s-sex objects to Ricks…” She ignored his wince when she swore. Unlike most Ricks, he didn’t like swearing, but she couldn’t bring herself to care at the moment. “It’s always the same… It starts with-with the accidental touches, then they j-just-just keep escalating until I can’t take it anymore and run… Every time I run sooner, but… I-I never get smart enough to not enter the cycle at all…”

“Morticia… I’m so sorry… B-but I’m not like other Ricks, I would never hurt you like that…” Her disbelief must have shown on her face, because he let out a deep sigh. “If we’re being completely honest here… I _am_ attracted to you… Who wouldn’t be? You’re a-a sweet, beautiful, talented girl. But I would never make you do something you didn’t want to, and that-that is a promise.”

That startled her a little. She was used to Ricks denying their attraction to her until they had her so attached to them she wouldn’t be scared off, or even continuing to deny it as they were putting their pants back on. This… Wasn’t how it was supposed to go… Rick wasn’t supposed to say, “I like you but we don’t have to do anything.” He was supposed to say something along the lines of, “Fuck you, we’re doing what I want.”

“D-do you mean that…?” she asked quietly.

“Of course! I-I care about you, Morticia, I’d never purposely hurt you…”

The girl hesitated before deciding to admit something she had kept secret for years. “I… It’s not even that I don’t want to be with a Rick… It’s that I never had a choice… I love Ricks, I always have, but… But being with a Rick has always been purely sex, he never cared, never gave me a choice… and it would always come with so much abuse…”

Rick hesitated a moment, then slowly moved closer. “Perhaps… O-only if you want to of course, maybe… We could try a… a relationship? O-only if you want to, and we can take it at your pace. We don’t even have to have s-sex if you don’t want to, just… I’d like to be able to show you a real, happy, loving relationship…”

Morticia took a moment to think about that. She couldn’t deny that the thought of having a truly good relationship with a Rick was enticing, and this Rick was so different from the others… It probably wasn’t smart to trust another Rick after the past 8 who hurt her so much… But she never claimed to be smart. “O-ok… I guess we can try…”

Rick perked up happily. “Really?” When she nodded, he stepped a little closer. “I-is it ok if… I kiss you?” When she nodded again, he slowly leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers, one hand threading through her soft curls while the other rested on her back. She slowly began to return the kiss, letting her hands rest on his shoulders. When the two pulled apart, both of them were blushing, and neither really knew what to say. “So… umm…”

“Um… That was… N-nice…”

“Heh… I-I-I don’t have a lot of experience… Sorry I’m not very g-good at this…”

Morticia smiled reassuringly. “Don’t apologize… I-I liked it…”

That clearly cheered him up. “Then… W-would you mind doing it again?”

Instead of answering, she leaned in and kissed him, praying in the back of her mind that this time, she’d made the right choice.


End file.
